The turtles meet their match
by Dancintune
Summary: The turtles meet their perfect match. Raph meets a girl named Rayla. Mikey meets Rayla's cousin Mallory. Donnie finally gets April. Leo gets Karai back. Please review.


The turtles were out on their usual stake out along with April and Casey. They were just about to turn in, but then a pretty voice called out. "April?" The voice said. April turned around. "Rayla. Hi." April said. Rayla was a friend of April"s when they were in 4th grade. Rayla had pretty dark brown hair with red highlights all arranged into a ponytail. She had very pretty violet eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black tube top, a denim skirt, black and white paisley sneakers, a necklace with a heart shaped diamond, hoop earrings, and gold bangles on both wrists. And she had on rose red nail polish. They hugged. "It's so good to see my best friend again!" Rayla said. "How have you been?" April asked. "Well, not so good. My parents died. So I live with my brother. But he treats me with kindness." Rayla said. "I'm sorry about your parents. But I'm glad you and Jason are getting along." April said. "Oh I have been learning the art of ninjutsu. I am like a pro at it." Rayla said. "Great. I have to go. We should meet up again sometime." April said. "Sure. See ya red." Rayla said. She left. The turtles came out from hiding. "Let's go back to the lair." Leo said.

The next night, they all went out on another stake out. "Hey guys, I think we are a little late." Mikey said. Down on the empty streets was Rayla fighting Razar. She was bringing him down with her ninjato blades. "Dude, this chic is like a pro." Casey said. "She must have been training for years." Donnie said. "She is awesome." Mikey said. "I will admit she has some moves." Leo said. Raph didn't say a word. He looked at Rayla fighting that ugly dog looking cute. "Whats with Raph? He is like totally out." Mikey said, waving his hand in Raph"s face. "Let's go help her." Leo said. They all quickly helped her in the fight. Razar finally ran back. "Thanks for your help. I'm Rayla." She said. "I'm Leo the leader of the team, and these are my brothers Mikey, Donnie, and Raph. Rayla looked at Raph and thought he was kind of cute. "Do you want to come back to our lair with us?" Mikey asked. "I would like that." Rayla said.

They took her to the lair. "Wow. This place is cool." Rayla said. Suddenly, her phone began to beep. "Oh, it's time for my fighting practice." She said. "How about you do it here?" Leo asked. "Can I?" Rayla asked. "Who is this?" A voice said. It was master splinter. "Sensei this is April"s friend Rayla. She is a pro at ninjutsu. She promised to keep all this a secret." Donnie said. "Pleasure." Splinter said. "Ditto." Rayla said. "Shall we begin our practice?" Splinter said. "Hei sensei." The turtles said. "Do you think I could practice with you, Raph?" Rayla asked. Raph blushed a little bit. "Uh sure." Raph said. So they faught against each other, and she beat Raph. Everyone was amazed. "I can't believe this. Someone beat Raph." Mikey said. "yamet. Very impressive moves Rayla. How long have you been learning the art of ninjutsu?" Splinter asked. "I don"t know. I guess since I was 6 years old." Rayla said. "Impressive." Splinter said.

The next day, Rayla and Casey walked into the lair talking. "Hey guys." Casey said. "Hi, guys. Hey Raph." Rayla said, looking at Raph with a flirty look. Raph blushed. "Dude, I think she likes you." Mikey whispered. Later, Raph saw Rayla fighting by herself. "Mind if I join you?" Raph asked. Rayla smiled. "Sure." Rayla said. They fought together and when Rayla was about to fall, Raph caught her and pulled her close. They felt kind of an awkward moment. They about to kiss until Donnie and April came in. "Uh, nothing happened. We were just..." Raph said. "It's ok. Can I talk to Rayla alone?" April asked. Raph nodded and left with Donnie. "Do you like Raph?" April asked. "Well I uh yes I do. He's really cute, fun, tough, heroic, and strong." Rayla said.

Back with Raph and Donnie, "I think someone's in love." Donnie said. "What? No way! I am not in love!" Raph said. "We see the way you look at her. Look I know how scary it is to be in love." Donnie said. Raph didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was true. He's in love with Rayla. With her fighting skills, her beautiful dark brown hair with red highlights, her pretty violet eyes, and her sweet voice. He went outside to think. He wrote on the side of a building Raph+Rayla in a heart. "Hey nice picture." Rayla said. Raph jumped. "Whoa sorry." Rayla said. "It's ok. What are you doing here?" Raph asked. "On patrol. Is that our names in a heart?" Rayla asked. "Uh no?" Raph said, covering the picture. Suddenly, tiger claw came out. "Oh no. Tiger claw." Raph said. They both pulled out their weapons. They fought him but the tiger claw took away Rayla. "Let her go!" Raph said. Tiger claw carried her back to the shredder"s lair.

"Tiger claw, who is this?" The shredder asked. "I found her with one of the turtles. She has very impressive skill in ninjutsu." Tiger claw said. "Really?" shredder said, looking at her. "We could use her as bait for the turtles. Bradford, Xever lock her her up." He said. "I remember her. She took me down." Razar said. "Ha! You were taken down by a delicate girl like her? With those razors?" Fishface said. "Thank you." Rayla said. "Enough! Take her to the dungeon." Shredder said. They did as they were told. The turtles thought up a plan. Raph used the smokebombs to sneak into the dungeon. "Rayla?" Raph said. "Raph. Your here." Rayla said. "I couldn't let you die." Raph said. They stared into each other's eyes. "Are you going to make out, or free her?" Casey said. "Oh right." Raph said.

Raph freed her out of the cage. She hugged him, Casey too. Tiger claw was coming to them, but Rayla had an idea. "Cover your ears and when I give the signal use the smokebomb." Rayla said. They covered their ears and Rayla took out her iPod and turned on a very high note on max volume that only a cat could hear. She gave Raph the signal and they disappeared. "Thank you guys for saving me." Royal said. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. "What's wrong? Did you hurt your arm?" Casey asked. "Yes." Rayla said. "I hurt myself all the time at my hockey games, mostly teeth. I think I can help. You guys got a first aide kit?" Casey asked. "Right here." Mikey said. Casey took the kit and wrapped a band aide around Rayla"s arm. "Thanks, Casey." Rayla said.

They all returned to the lair. "Hey, Rayla. I was wondering, do you want to...to...go out to dinner tonight?" Raph asked. "I'd love to." Rayla said. "Great I know the perfect place." Raph said. He took her To mr. Maricomby"s. "Hi mr. Maricomby. This is my friend Rayla." Raph said. "Hello Raphael. Pleasure to meet you, Rayla." He said. "Charmed." Rayla said. "Can we get the usual, please?" Raph asked. Mr. Maricomby made the turtles favorite dish. Pizza giozas. Rayla took a bite. "Wow these are incredible. And no meat. Perfect." Rayla said. "You don't eat meat?" Raph asked. "No. I'm a vegetarian." Rayla said. They finished eating and went back to the lair. "I've had a nice time Raph. Thank you." Rayla said. "No problem." Raph said. Rayla kissed him on the lips and went home. Raph felt like Donnie when April kissed him. "She kissed me!" Raph said. "Way to go bro!" Mikey said. "Score!" Casey said. "I think I have a girlfriend." Raph said.

The next day, Casey ran into Rayla on the street skateboarding. "Hey Rayla. Can I ask you some thing?" he asked. "Sure what"s up CJ?" Rayla asked. "CJ? I like it. Anyway, are you and Raph a couple?" Casey asked. "I hope so. I really like him." Rayla said. "He really likes you. I bet you will turn out like that." Casey said. "Thanks. Do you want to walk to the lair together?" She asked. "Sure." Casey said. They walked down to the lair.

"Hey guys." Casey said. "Hey casey. Hey Rayla." Leo said. "Hey Rayla can I talk to you?" Raph asked. "Sure." She said. They walked into the kitchen. "Rayla, ever since we have met, I felt something I can't explain, something I never felt before. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Raph asked. "Raph, I'd love to. The truth is I felt the same way when I met you. So yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Rayla said. Raph was so happy. They hugged each other.

* * *

><p>It was a usual day in New York. The turtles were on a break from fighting their enemies. Raph and Rayla have been dating for 6 months. They were very happy. "Hey guys. My cousin Mallory is moving to New York." Rayla said. "Cool. What's she like?" Leo asked. "She is a real tomboy. She skateboards, she loves pizza, pranks, and she loves video games. She is the captain of her basketball team." Rayla said. "Cool. She's kind of like Mikey." Donnie said. "Can I bring her to the lair?" Rayla asked. "Sure. I don't see why not." Leo said. The next day, Rayla came to the lair with a girl. She had brownish red hair in a braid, green eyes, and glasses. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest, blue jeans, and black boots. "Guys this is my cousin, Mallory. Mallory, these are my friends. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, and my boyfriend Raph." Rayla said. "Hey what's up?" Mallory said. "Uh hi. What's up?" Mikey said. Everyone was thinking he has a thing for Mallory. "What do you want to do?" Rayla asked. "How about we get pizza and play video games." Mallory said. "I think I'm in love. Let's do it." Mikey said. Mallory and Mikey got a pizza and played video games.<p>

"Wow their perfect together." April said. "It's so cute. Mikey has a crush." Rayla said. Later, the whole gang was hanging out. "Who is this?" Master splinter asked. "Sensei, this is my cousin Mallory. Mallory, this is our sensei, master splinter." Rayla said. "Uh, hello." Mallory said. "Hello." Splinter said. Later, Mikey and Mallory were left alone in the lair. "So do you like pranks?" Mikey asked. "Love them. Do you like skateboarding?" Mallory asked. "Yeah. Your awesome, Mallory!" Mikey said. "You are too." She said. "Hey, do you want to see a movie tonight?" Mikey asked. " I'd love to." Mallory said. "Great." Mikey said. He got a movie and made pizza. "I hope you like the pizza. I made it myself." Mikey said. "Cool, I never had a date with a guy who likes to cook." Mallory said. "You consider this a date?" Mikey asked, blushing. "Yeah, if this really is a date." Mallory said, blushing.

They had an awesome time together. They made a great couple. "I love Mikey has a girlfriend now." April said. "Way to score, Mikey! Hey Rayla, do you have any other cousins?" Casey asked. "Yes. I have a cousin that loves hockey. Her name is Adella." Rayla said. "Show me a picture later." Casey said. "Got it." Rayla said. "Hey guys. We"re going to the ice rink. See ya." Mikey said. "Mikey, we have patrol tonight." Leo said. "Oh right. Sorry Mallory." Mikey said. "Thats ok. We can go some other time. Oh I have basketball practice tonight anyway. I forgot. See you guys later." Mallory said. She kissed Mikey goodbye. "Nice going Mikey! Up top!" Casey said. They high fived. They went on patrol and saw the kraang. "Let's get em." Raph said. "Booyakasha!" Mikey said. They fought the kraang and they took the mutagen. "What is this stuff?" Rayla asked. The gang saw these metal cases, opened them, and inside were these little viles. "I think it's plutonium." Donnie said. "Hey guys. What's with the plutonium?" Mallory asked. "We don't know. We found it in the car." Mikey said. Then, Snake weed came out and carried Mallory away. "Hey let go of me you filthy weed!" Mallory said. Mikey took the plutonium and threw it at snake weed. Mallory chopped off his arm and snake weed exploded. "Take cover!" Rayla called out. They were all safe.

"Man, my life has turned into a mutant circus." Rayla said. They all went back to the lair. "Mikey I just want to thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it." Mallory said. She hugged him. He hugged her back. "I really like you Mikey. Your funny, cool, a little crazy in a good way, and you know how to show me a good time." Mallory said. "We"ll just leave you two alone." Raph said. "How about some video games and pizza." Mikey asked. "Sounds awesome." Mallory said. They played video games and Mallory beat Mikey in space quest. "Hot, fun, and she can beat me in video games. I think I'm in love." Mikey said. "I think I'm in love too." Mallory said. "Mallory, will you be my girlfriend?" Mikey asked. Mallory never had a boyfriend, and she was really happy that he asked her. "Yes! My first boyfriend!" Mallory said. "You never had a boyfriend?" Mikey asked. "No. Boys think I'm too much of a tomboy because I play pranks, I skateboard, and I am captain of the girls basketball team. But that doesn't matter. Now I have a boyfriend." Mallory said. "This is the greatest day of my life." Mikey said. They hugged.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows Donnie has a crush on April. "Ray, can I talk to you for a minute?" Donnie asked. "Sure." Rayla said. They went into the lab. "Is something wrong?" She asked. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I need your help. I want to ask April out on a date. But I am scared I'll mess it up." Donnie said. "Have you tried asking her out?" Rayla asked. "Yes. Several times." Donnie said. "Why don't you pretend I'm April and you want to ask me out." Rayla said. "Ok. April, do you...do you...I can't do this." Donnie said. "Sure you can. Just be yourself. She likes you. There is nothing to worry about. Trust me." Rayla said. "Thanks Ray. Your a good friend." Donnie said. He hugged her. Raph came in and saw them hugging. "I'm going to break your neck like a twig!" Raph said, pulling out his sais. "Hold it Raph! It was just a friendly hug. I was helping him ask out April and he was just thanking me." Rayla said. "Oh sorry." Raph said, helping Donnie up. "All you have to do is be yourself. You can do it." Rayla said. Donnie took a deep breath and went to see April. He knocked on the window. April opened it. "Oh hi Donnie. What's up?" She said. "April I was wondering do you...do you...uh you know want to...uh...see a movie?" Donnie asked. "Yeah." April said. "I get it. I'll see you later." Donnie said. April laughed. "Donnie, I said yeah." She said. Donnie turned around. "Really?" He said. "Yeah. It sounds like fun." April said. "Great. I'll see you at the drive in theater at 6:00." Donnie said. He ran all the way home and cheered.<p>

Donnie got ready for his date. He felt so nervous. "Donnie, relax. You'll be fine. She likes you for you. Nothing to worry about." Rayla said. He went to April's house. April had her hair in a side braid with a grey bow. She had on a white shirt, a black vest, a denim skirt, and flats. Donnie was speechless. "Wow April. You look...you look...beautiful." He said. "Thanks Donnie." April said. They went to a drive in movie. They took the shell raiser so no one could see Donnie. Donnie put his arm around April. She felt a little nervous because she liked Donnie a lot. The date was a lot of fun. "I had a great time Donnie. I hope we can do this again sometime." April said. She hugged him.

When Donnie came to the lair, he had a huge smile on his face. "I take it the date went well?" Leo said. "It was perfect." Donnie said. "Way to go, buddy." Mallory said. The next day, April was hanging out with Rayla and Mallory. "So, how was your date with Donnie?" Mallory asked. "It was amazing. I really like Donnie and he likes me." April said. "I'm glad you had fun." Rayla said. "Are you planning on going on another date with him?" Mallory asked. "Yeah. I'm having a costume dance at school. He is going to be my date." April said. "Cool. Casey invited us too along with Raph and Mikey." Rayla said. "Cool. Well I'll see you there." April said. April left. It was the night of the costume dance. The turtles didn't need to dress up. "The girls should be here soon." Donnie said. The girls came to the lair. April was dressed as vampire, Rayla was dressed as a prom queen, and Mallory was dressed as a cheerleader. "Wow, you girls look great." Raph said. "Thanks, sweetie. Are you boys ready to go?" Rayla asked. "We're ready." Mikey said. They went to the dance. They all had a great time. "That was the best dance I have ever been to." Rayla said. "It was great." Donnie said. "I'd better get home. Jason gets worried about me very easy. See you guys tomorrow." Rayla said. "See you, Ray." Raph said. "I'd better go too. Bye guys." Mallory said. They both left.

The next night, Donnie prepared something very special for April. He blindfolded her and took her to the top of a building. "Ok take it off." Donnie said. April took off the blindfold. She saw a romantic candle lite dinner for two. "Donnie this is so sweet." April said. They both had dinner. Donnie turned on a slow song on the T-pod. "May I?" He asked. April took his hand and they danced. "April, there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Donnie said. "What is it?" April asked. "April, I think your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even though you were the first girl I've ever seen, but my point still stands. What I'm trying to say is, April, I love you." Donnie said. "Donnie, I love you too." April said. "You do? Oh wow this is the greatest moment of my life!" Donnie said. They hugged each other. "I'll always love you Donnie." April said. "I'll always love you April." Donnie said. They kissed.

* * *

><p>Leo hasn't been very focused on fighting lately. He just stares at the horizon. The others don't know what's going on with him. But there is one person who does. "Ray, do you know what's wrong with Leo?" Raph asked his girlfriend. "Isn't it obvious guys? Leo is in love." Rayla said. "Karai. Leo is still in love with Karai." Donnie said. "Whose Karai?" Ray asked. "It's a long story." Raph said. "I could ask Leo." Ray said. Ray went to see Leo. "Hey." She said. "Hi." Leo said. "Whose Karai?" She asked. Leo looked at her. "It's alright. You can tell me. We're friends." Ray said. "Ok let me start from the beginning." Leo said.<p>

"I was upset when the team didn't respect what I did as a leader. I met Karai then. She was just so beautiful, strong, skilled, and fierce. I always believed there was good in her. When she abandoned us at TCRI, I stopped trusting her. But I still had feelings for her. She thought she was the daughter of Shredder, but it turns out she was the daughter of master Splinter. She was stolen as a baby. She thought Splinter killed her mother but it was Shredder. I tried to tell her the truth but she didn't believe me the first time. After a while, she did believe me. My feelings for her grew. She was taken by the shredder and was exposed to some mutagen and turned into a mutant snake."

Ray was crushed. "I'm sorry about Karai. I know Donnie will make some retro mutagen for her. And then you guys can be together." She said. "Thanks Rayla." Leo said. They went back to the lair. Donnie was working on retro mutagen for Karai. "Need some help?" Ray asked. "Thanks." Donnie said. They worked on the retro mutagen for a few days. Finally, it was ready. The gang went to find Karai. They saw her fighting footbots. They jumped in and helped her. Leo splashed the retro mutagen on her. She turned back into her old self. "Karai!" Leo said. "Leo!" Karai said. They hugged. "How did you?" She asked. "Retro mutagen." Ray said. "Whose this?" Karai asked. " I'm Rayla. Raphael's girlfriend. You can call me Ray." Ray said. "Nice to meet you." Karai said. "I love your make up." Ray said. "Thanks. I love your necklace." Karai said. "She's cool." Ray said.

They all hurried back to the lair. Splinter saw Karai. "Miwa?" He said. Karai hugged her father. The next few weeks have been great for them. Leo has been a little nervous around her. Ray and Mallory have noticed. "Leo, whats wrong?" Ray asked. "I want to ask Karai out on a date. But I'm nervous. What if she laughs?" Leo asked. "oh come on Leo. Mikey, asked me out and now we are a couple." Mallory said. "Raph asked me out and now we're together. Leo, you don't know if she'll laugh if you don't try. Just be yourself. Trust me" Ray said. "Ok. I'll do it. Thanks guys." He said. Leo was ready to ask out Karai. "Karai, would you like to have dinner sometime?" Leo asked. "Sure. That sounds like fun." Karai said. "Great, we can go to Maricomby's. I'll see you later." Leo said. Karai went to Ray. "Ray, can you help me make an outfit for my date with Leo." Karai said. "Sure. I can make one." Ray said. They went to Ray's apartment. Ray made a beautiful black top, a short black pencil skirt, and a leather jacket. "Wow. I love it. Thanks, Ray." Karai said. They hugged. "Happy to help." Ray said. Leo and Karai went to mr. Maricomby's and had pizza giozas. They had a fun time.

The next night, the girls were hanging out. "So how was your date with Leo?" April asked. "It was amazing. The best night of my life." Karai said. "You really like Leo don't you?" Mallory asked. "Yeah I do. He's really cute, brave, sweet, responsible. He's just amazing." Karai said. They went to the lair. "Hello ladies." Casey said. "Hey casey." April said. Karai went into her room. She wouldn't come out. Leo decided to go in. "Hey." He said. "Hi." Karai said. She looked a little upset. "Is something wrong?" Leo asked. "I just don't know who I am. I was raised by the shredder but my father is splinter. It just makes me curious who I really am." Karai said. "Once someone wise told me it doesn't matter where you come from, what matters is who you choose to be." Leo said. "I guess. I choose to be Hamotto Yoshi's daughter and an ally of you guys." Karai said. She hugged him. "Thanks Leo." She said. "Happy to help." Leo said. She kissed him. Leo felt like Donnie when April kissed him.

That night, the gang was on patrol. They saw Tiger claw, Razar, buzzkill, fish face, and the foot bots. "I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me." Raph said. Mikey pinched him. "Ow." Raph grabbed Mikey by his arm. "You said somebody pinch me." Mikey said. "Let's just fight them." Leo said. They all fought them. Tiger claw almost took Karai away. Leo took her back and pounded tiger claw. They all ran off. "Thanks Leo." Karai said. They all went to the lair except for Karai and Leo. "Leo, I have to ask you something. After all those times I've tried to hurt you, how come you treated me with kindness and you wanted to help me?" Karai asked. Leo blushed. "Uh well I uh. Karai, I always knew there was good in you. Ever since we have met, I felt something I couldn't explain. Something I could never feel again about anyone else. What I'm trying to say is, I love you." Leo said. Karai was speechless. "Leo, I love you too." She said. They kissed. They have made a great couple ever since.

THE END


End file.
